


Prompt #7

by Schach



Series: Schach fills Prompts [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/pseuds/Schach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt asking for hidden identities, mistaken identities, masks and drama. So of course that gave me permission to put Charles in pretty things. Any man in pretty clothes makes my heart sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #7

Costume parties weren’t usually Charles’ thing, even if it was for Halloween, but when he heard that Erik was going to be at Emma's Halloween party, which he so happened to have an invitation to, he figured why not go?

Except he made the mistake of mentioning this to Raven, who promptly decided it was her duty to find him appropriate costume. Which would explain why he was now going to said party dressed as a belly dancer.

He had a light green veil covering the lower half of his face, the top half obscured by his own floppy bangs, a wig having been placed over the rest of his own hair. Raven had made him wear a green bra, that came complete with a set of fake breasts, and had silver coins sewn to the bottom that jingled whatever he moved. Low-slung pants made of a silk material, also covered in coins, with a pair of dainty green slippers completed the ensemble.

"I don't understand why have to be a girl," Charles whined dramatically, looking in the mirror, but he had to admit that he looked very attractive. Raven had very carefully applied various shades of green makeup to his eyes – eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow and the like. Even though you couldn't see his mouth she had also applied a generous red lipstick to his lips.

"Because Charles you make a beautiful woman, your face is just so pretty!" Raven said as she added various pieces of draping jewelry to his already glittery body, adding gleefully, "Erik will never guess that it’s you, especially with those green contacts! And you can finally profess your undying love to him."

"What good will that do me," Charles asked, pouting, "If he doesn't even know it's me? Besides, he'll never like me back anyways."

-

Meanwhile, at Emma Frost's house, Erik was having the same doubts.

"Emma, I don't even understand how you think this will do me any good," Erik whined, observing his outfit in the mirror. He didn't understand how Emma had gotten him to agree to dress up as a Roman general, complete with the weird skirt things they wore, gladiator sandals, and a ridiculous helmet with the fuzz on top. Although he did have to admit that his chest looked rather nice all covered in oil as it was.

Emma rolled her eyes, draping herself over his shoulders, somehow managing to keep the oil off of her own dominatrix costume," Well darling, little Charles won't be able to keep his eyes off you will he?"

She didn't even bother waiting for an answer, instead stepping back and adjusting her barely there costume before going to answer the door which had just wrong.

"Stop fussing and come downstairs, I need you to stand around looking attractive," she called over her shoulder and that was the end of that.

By the time he actually did get downstairs the party was in full swing, and there were people everywhere. There were the typical Halloween costumes like this sexy kitty cat, or the trampy nurse and while he knew it was unwise, Erik found himself hoping that Charles would be in a similar costume.

He was looking around everywhere trying to find those signature blue eyes and failing miserably, when a redheaded poison ivy came up to him, grinning like a feral cat. She had on light green tights that covered shapely legs, thigh high brown boots, and a green sort of sleazy unitard. He just stared at her curiously, hoping that Charles was not this masked woman with leaves painted all over any bare skin.

"Erik," she purred, Raven's voice shooting a bolt of relief through his body, "Looking for Charles?"

"Raven, I should've known that slutty costume was yours,” he teased, looking through the crowd once more for Charles, "How did you know it was me?"

“Emma told me of course," Raven said airily, her face taking on a devilish look, "This whole Halloween party was just our devious plan to get you and Charles to finally confess your undying love to each other. Or at least fuck. Whichever came first."

Erik sighed, "Why are you two always involved in my business? Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Because if we don't meddle, you’ll both continue to whine about your love for each other, and we just can't take it anymore. Now go find the green eyed belly dancer, I believe she's lurking somewhere over by the punch bowl."

Of course Charles would be a belly dancer, Erik thought as he headed through the house to the kitchen.

-

For the past hour Charles had been standing in front of punch bowl diligently scanning the people around him looking for Erik. He wasn't sure what the other man was dressed as, seeing as he'd seen everything from vampires to bunnies, but he figured he'd be able to recognize him.

By the time the astronaut had come up to him, he had pretty much given up hope that Erik would ever show. But who's to say that this astronaut wasn't Erik? He couldn't see the face, the costume covering every inch of available skin, and the man had an instrument that changed his voice.

And he was tired of waiting, so he just decided that this better be Erik and to hell with the consequences.

He shuffled forward, trying to move temptingly as he wrapped his arms around the astronaut, pressing his body close and whispering, "So, I figured out that this whole party is a sham. It's only happening because Raven wants us to kiss and tell. Basically."

"Is that so?” The astronaut said sounding confused, but Charles just took it to mean that Erik hadn't really had a clue about their friend’s ulterior motives.

"Yes, so you should probably just kiss me, because we… you know, love each other and all that jazz," Charles suggested, deciding that he was just going to go for it, because he'd waited so long already and if Erik didn't want it, he could always blame the alcohol and party atmosphere.

When the astronaut didn't say anything Charles wrapped his bejeweled arms around him and laid a big sloppy kiss on the front of the helmet, already eager to take it off and see the surprise on Erik's face.

What he didn't expect was to hear Erik's voice come from somewhere behind him, sounding genuinely concerned and more than a little upset, saying, “Charles? Is that you? What are you doing?"

Charles jumped back from the astronaut and whirled around to see a tall, delicious looking Spartan, who was very obviously Erik and very obviously angry.

"Erik?!" Charles exclaimed, eyes widening comically and his mouth going dry, "Erik, I can explain, I thought you were the astronaut, Raven told me that you had on strange headgear, and that was the only clue she would give me!"

In hindsight though, he should have known that an astronaut's helmet would not be weird enough headgear for Raven, the feathered Spartan helmet was definitely more up her alley.

Erik was saved having to reply when the astronaut, behind both of them, pulled off his helmet and said, “Wait a minute, you aren’t Emma?”

Charles felt like he was going to die, he’d been macking on fucking Shaw. And the look of rage on Erik’s face was nothing to laugh at.

“Uhm no. Dammit Shaw, Emma has blonde hair! You should know that, you’ve only been chasing after her for six years. And I take back everything I just said about loving you and what not, that was meant for Erik,” Charles moped, realizing he’d really just ruined everything.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shaw muttered, not even bothering to look at him anymore, “Listen do you know what kind of costume Emma is wearing?”

“I’m pretty sure she was a do-,” Charles started to say, rolling his eyes because really, typical Shaw to stop paying attention once Emma wasn’t involved, when Erik cut him off with an assuring, “She’s dressed as Cleopatra.”

And Shaw was off, helmet back on without a thank you.

“Why did you tell him the wrong costume?” Charles puzzled, adjusting his wig, suddenly self-conscious of his revealing outfit now that Erik was standing inches from him.

“Because he deserved it, with you kissing on him like that,” Erik bit out.

“But I thought he was you!” Charles frowned, his lower lip quivering a little.

“Did you mean it?” Erik asked suddenly looking a little flustered and refusing to meet Charles’ eyes.

“Of course I did,” he insisted, “His costume didn’t exactly reveal-”

“No, I mean what you said … about … loving me, to Shaw,” Erik whispered to the floor.

“Yes,” Charles sniffled, tears filling his eyes, “I meant every single word. I’d been planning the perfect speech for days but then he was standing there and I thought he was you so I got nervous and just kind of casually slipped it into conversation, and I messed it all up, and now you hate me because I kissed Shaw’s helmet, while I was trying to get to first base with you, and-.”

“Charles, shut up,” Erik huffed, pulling the smaller man into his arms and titling his chin up, “You’re dragging on and on when all I want to do is tell you that I love you too and finally get kiss you.”

Charles mouth fell open with a surprised, “oh,” and then Erik was going in for the kill.


End file.
